Shuu Sakurada
|Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Blue |Relative(s) = Souichirou Sakurada (father) Satsuki Sakurada (mother) Aoi Sakurada (older sister) Kanade Sakurada (younger twin sister) Akane Sakurada, Misaki Sakurada, Hikari Sakurada, Shiori Sakurada (younger sisters) Haruka Sakurada, Teru Sakurada (younger brothers) Hana Satou (spouse) Daigorou Shinonome (grandfather) Chieko Shinonome (grandmother) Hazuki Shinonome, Mina Shinonome (aunts) Kanna Shinonome, Mutski Shinonome (uncles) |Height = |Weight = |First Appearance (Manga) = Chapter 1 }} , is the second child and eldest son of the royal Sakurada family. Though not planning to become king of the Sakurada children to become the successor of their father, Shuu wants to make the country a place that the person he loves can live happily in; while planning to hinder his twin Kanade to become king as she wants to become king for his sake. He is one of the ''Joukamachi no Dandelion'' series. Appearance Shuu is a young man who is considered handsome by some girls, and he is also quite tall and has a lean build. He has short black hair, which is slightly spiked and reaches down to his neck, and he has medium blue-colored eyes. Shuu almost looks identical to his father when he was his age, and he also closely resembles his twin sister, color wise. Shuu is usually seen with his school uniform, which consists of a white shirt with a green tie, implying that he is in second year. He also wears a black blazer with yellow trims, grey pants with brown-colored shoes. Otherwise, Shuu wears normal clothes at home, and dresses elegantly when going to parties and ceremonies. Personality Shuu is often portrayed as indifferent, yet he cares greatly for his family. He also cares for the citizens deeply, and has a kind heart. Shuu is also mature, and has responsibility, especially when the situation calls for it. He has a great sense of justice, and encourages others. His blasé actions lend to his friendly interactions and relationships with the town people, but Shuu can also be lazy at times. Shuu is also a member of his younger sister, Akane Sakurada's, fan club. His other younger sister, Hikari Sakurada has also stated that Shuu has said that size is more important than shape when it comes to womens chest, however, he quickly denied this, showing that he has a slightly perverted side. However, he does not show this at all as he is very loyal, and as he became Hana Satou's boyfriend, he has remained very loyal to her and cherishes her deeply. Though he tended to be bashful and sometimes dense when it came to love, especially since he had never had been in a relationship before, his relationship with Hana means very much to him. Shuu also cares deeply for her younger twin sister Kanade, as he wants to protect her from all danger as her older brother, Shuu usually keeps a cool head and cares for his siblings, and gets along with all of them. He greatly treasures his family a lot and those close to him. His kindness and devotion to the city has made him all more popular in the competition, though he wasn't so popular at first. After becoming King, Shuu has become more mature, and protecting the city is very important to him. However, he still has his former personality as well. Background Shuu is the second child and first son born to the king, Souichirou Sakurada, and the queen, Satsuki Sakurada. As a child, Shuu had a dream to a professional soccer player. 12 years prior to the story, Shuu followed Kanade and Akane to park as he had the responsibility to look after his younger sisters. At evening, Shuu told them that it was time to go home, and though Akane also wanted to go home; Kanade made a big castle to make her stay; which was successful as Akane was impressed. However, as Akane wanted to go into the castle, Kanade made some stairs even though Shuu had offered them to teleport them up there. However, as a result of already using her savings, Kanade's power became very weak, making the castle crumble right at Akane as she was on her way up. However, Shuu protected her from the castle, taking the hit for her. A moment later, they both were unconscious. It was later revealed that Akane and Shuu were injured, but Akane was not that seriously injured. However, Shuu injured his leg, and as a result he couldn't do sports anymore which deeply saddened Kanade as he wanted to become a soccer player in the future. Though Kanade feeling very guilty about this for years, Shuu has made peace and forgiven her. Shuu was classmates with Hana Satou in fourth grade. However, she moved away and didn't come back to town until high school, but Shuu never forgot about her as she expected him to do. Although not really showing it or really being aware of it, Shuu has always had a crush on her, which makes it a reason why he prefers twin-tailed girls. Plot At the beginning of the series, Shuu is 16-year old young man and a second year student at Royal Sakuraka High School. Shuu didn't have any particular reason to become king, as he admitted the he wasn't striving to become king either. He also stated that if he did get elected, he would end up doing what he wanted, anyways. However, he explained to Hana that he would like to make the country a place where the people he loves could live happily. He also wants to stop Kanade from becoming king, as Shuu doesn't want her to become king for only his sake, and he convinces her in the end. In the royal campaign, Shuu was not popular as he ranked very low in polls. However, he slowly started to rise up in ranks. His girlfriend Hana would often help him campaigning after returning her feelings, where he gains greater motivation to become a contender in the fight for the royal crown. In Episode 12, Shuu told a speech that moved many people, he said that he would protect all the people here and make this a country along with his siblings where smile never dies out. He, Shiori and Akane managed to save a plane from crashing. After this, he gained a lot of popularity, and because Aoi withdrew from the election, Shuu became the next king. He also got engaged to Hana. Power Shuu's power is called , which allows him to teleport himself and anyone he touches to a certain location. Ever since he injured his leg so that he couldn't do sports, Shuu has stated that this ability is very useful. He doesn't use this ability too much, but when he does it is usually with short distances. Relationships Kanade Sakurada Shuu is older than Kanade by thirty minutes. They sometimes argue, but as twins they do care for each other very much. Kanade also wanted to become king for Shuu so she could fix his leg, but all this time, Shuu tried to stop her from becoming king. One day, when they were walking home together, Kanade expressed her feelings, saying that she can't forgive herself for what she did, and then runs away. However, since it was bad weather, the wind accidentally blew some poles over that nearly fell on Kanade. However, Shuu was there to save her, and transported them to another place, just in time. While in his arms, Kanade asks why he did that; and what would happen if he got injured again. Shuu, smiling, replied that he would always save her, over and over, no matter what happened to him. He said he will protect her, no matter what. And in the end, Shuu got Kanade to not become king for him. Despite them sometimes fighting with each other, they deeply care about each other and they share a close bond as twins. As Shuu stated, he wants to protect her no matter what as she is the closest sibling to her. Hana Satou Shuu and Hana were childhood friends and classmates in fourth grade, and they later met up in high school. Shuu was the one who remembered Hana of the boys. Ever since enrolling at Sakuraka High, Hana has had deep crush on Shuu. Though unaware of it, Shuu has also had feelings for Hana the entire time even though not showing it. He stated that there weren't many simple and honest girls like Hana and that's why he never forgot about her. He also defended her when Yamamoto judged Hana, even becoming visibly upset over the statements. It is later confirmed that Hana is his first love from the moment they met, and that's why he prefers twin-tailed girls. Some time after becoming second-years, Hana confesses her feelings for Shuu, and he responds that he wants to think about it seriously, so he won't answer before the election, but he promised that he would definitely give her an answer. After this, they still hang out with each other, and even though he didn't respond yet, he continues to hold a bright flame for her. However, Shuu gains the courage to return Hana's feelings before the election even though he made that promise that he wouldn't reply before the election. He trusts that she will stand beside him even if the media puts him in the spotlight. In Chapter 26, Shuu asks Hana to date him, with the assumptions of marriage (as Hana said in the anime). Though he wasn't experienced in love as he had never have been in a relationship, he isn't so sure what he can to be romantic, to which his sisters, particularly Kanade and Akane states that sometimes can be a little dense. However, she still deeply treasures her and though they called each other by last names, they eventually started calling each other by first names later on. Now, Shuu and Hana are a very loving couple. Shuu occasionally walks her home, and Hana helps Shuu with his speeches. Their relationship has been described to be like Shuu's parents, with people saying; "how you two are standing together like that". Shuu refers Hana as his loved one, as he wants to smile with her everyday as well as make the country where she could be happy everyday. Later, Hana is introduced to Shuu's family, as a new member of the family. The Sakurada siblings refers Hana as a sister, and Shuu's parents sees Hana as a daughter. While staying over in the Sakurada household, Hana will sometimes help Satsuki with housework. Their relationship progresses as they eventually gets engaged in Chapter 34. Shuu deeply cares, loves and treasures Hana; as he always encourages her when when she feels unsure about herself. He occasionally shows his love for her, often commenting to himself about how cute Hana is, and he even argued with his uncle Mutski Shinonome that Hana was much cuter than his wife. Akane Sakurada Shuu is older than Akane by one year. They care about each other and they sometimes walks home together due to her shyness. Shuu also urges Akane to try to break free of her shy ways and goes with her when she does public speaking. And without Akane knowing, Shuu is actually a member of the Akane fan club, being member No. 2. They also made deal of switching chores (groceries and cleaning, since Akane didn't want to go outside), that she has to wear her twintails higher, and she agrees. (Only for 3 weeks though). However, as siblings, they are on good terms and care for each other. Teru Sakurada Shuu understands why Teru wants to become king and often encourages him to do trials. Shuu was also the only one who though that Teru's campaign flyer was cool (besides Shiori). However, Teru looks up to Shuu and they are on good terms. Gallery shuu.jpg|Shuu's anime character design. shuus deal.png|Shuu's making a deal with Akane shu2.png shu3.jpg shu4.jpg shu5.jpg shu6.jpg shu7.jpg shu8.jpg shu9.jpg shu and kanade.jpg|Shuu saving Kanade shu10.jpg Trivia * He resembled Souichirou when he was young. Navigation Category:Sakurada Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Sakurada Children